


Brotherhood

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s normal to feed your sibling. It’s normal to grow and strengthen that bond. But what isn’t normal is the thirst they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

 

 

 

 

Listening to the sound of the mansion come to life with preparations of tonight’s celebrations, the few servants they have chattering excitedly about the party and working hard to make sure everything looked perfect and grand, the smell of the feast already starting to spread from the kitchen and throughout the house, causing Donghae’s stomach to grumble at the delicious scent.

 

It may seem a little much for a birthday, but turning your first hundredth is something to throw a party about.

 

“Nervous?” his older cousin, Heechul questions as he saunters into his room.

 

Donghae shakes his head. “It’s just a party.”

 

Heechul scoffs as he drops down onto the luxurious bed. “The entire family will be coming here,” he reminds Donghae of their huge family line.

 

Donghae frowns in the mirror at his cousin. “Okay, when you put it like that…”

 

Heechul grins. “You’ll have to be on your best behaviour when Kangin comes, don’t anger him this time like you did for your 40th.”

 

“He’s still carrying a grudge?!” Donghae groans, sagging in his seat as Heechul’s grin widens.

 

He had accidentally insulted his other distant cousin, and Kangin is known to have a temper, so he hadn’t taken Donghae’s slip of tongue.

 

Needless to say, Donghae’s 40th had ended with a falling out.

 

Donghae sighs. “It’s been sixty years though.”

 

Heechul rolls his eyes at the whine. “You know how fast time passes for us,” he reminds.

 

Donghae grumbles, fixing his hair.

 

He hears Heechul get off the bed and approaches him where he’s standing at his full length mirror.

 

“I wonder if tradition will keep,” Heechul lightly teases, and Donghae shifts, uncomfortable at the topic.

 

“I’d rather not think about it,” he comments, and Heechul grins.

 

“It’s only an act of nature, my dear cousin,” the male teases, causing Donghae to push him away.

 

He did not want to think of his parents doing the dirty deed.

 

As the evening progresses, Heechul leaves him as more of their extended family arrives at their mansion.

 

Donghae breathes heavily, his stomach fluttering with nerves as he watches from his window as more cars arrive, bringing more strangers to his home, all were looking stunning and ethereal as the sun starts to set.

 

He spies a few children come inside and he’s reminded of Heechul’s teasing earlier.

 

Over the last couple of hundred years, his family had taken it upon them to develop a somewhat tradition where they would celebrate someone’s hundredth birthday with news of a new addition to the already huge family.

 

It had happened at his eldest brother’s, just before Donghae was born, meaning his parents had kept that tradition going, but Donghae has never heard of them wanting another child over the years.

 

His brother’s death had been a complete unexpected shock to the family, so it was lucky that Donghae was already in his mother, otherwise they may have never tried again due to their grief.

 

Donghae knew his birth was tough for his parents, having to go through it and their grief, but he knows and has been told countless times that his birth saved his parents.

 

It was also why everyone was making an even bigger deal about his birthday, since his brother had died soon after his.

 

Seeing his father arrive with his mother, they had both went into the city to spend a few hours alone, Donghae knows it’s time for himself to make an appearance.

 

Taking one last look at his young face, which humans would consider him to be no more than in his late twenties, Donghae fixes his trademark smile on his lips, his fangs clearly seen.

 

His party awaits.

  
\---

 

So far, the party was doing okay, a tad boring, but what more can you hope for when the majority of your family are elders.

 

Donghae continues his walk around the hall, accepting birthday wishes as he goes.

 

There were plenty of feeders wandering around, a gold and black elegant bracelets around their wrists to tell all who they were and what they were offering.

 

Donghae caught gazes with his feeder tonight and smiles at her as she passes him, a gentle stroke down his arm as she passes.

 

As he makes his way back to his own table, his father stands and a instant hush falls across the space as Donghae takes a seat beside his mother.

 

As his father drones on about the importance of their world to remain a secret, and that more pressure is on the younger generations to keep their existence a secret, Donghae finds himself struggling to stay tuned to his father’s words.

 

“As you are all aware, this year would have also marked our late son’s two hundredth birthday.” Donghae stiffens and glances away as he feels stares upon him and his mother at his father’s words.

 

As his father continues on to remember his first son, Donghae once again buries that feeling inside him that always flares up whenever his brother his mentioned.

 

Even now, he still feels robbed that he never got the chance to meet him, to know and love him.

 

As they all mark the anniversary with a glass raised, their silence a mark of respect, Donghae wants nothing more than to retire to his room now.

 

But his father isn’t finished.

 

Donghae helps his mother up when his father gently asks her to, his heart starting to race as he catches Heechul’s knowing gaze.

 

“We also have another announcement,” his mother gently shares, and she looks down at him, beckoning him to stand too.

 

He tries to hide the tremble in his legs and holds his mother’s hand as she smiles at him.

 

“Donghae….you’re going to be an older brother.”

 

\---

_“Look here, darling. This is your baby brother.”_

 

_Curious and somewhat cautious, Donghae peeked over at the crib, seeing a tiny little bundle fussing around. He was interested, awed by this young one he would call his brother. As soon as the baby pried his eyes open, a stunning dark hazel, a smile crept onto Donghae’s face._

 

_“Hello, little one,” Donghae cooed, reaching down to gently caress a finger against the baby’s pale cheek. “I’m Donghae. I’m your brother.”_

 

_The baby blinked his wide eyes at him before gurgling happily, slowly reaching up to grab Donghae’s finger as a bright smile adorned his face._

 

_Donghae’s smile widened. “From now on, we have each other, Kyuhyun.”_

 

 

 

_“Kyuhyun, get back here!”_

 

_Giggling uncontrollably, the toddler continued to run away from his brother, not at all minding his state of nakedness. He could hear his brother screaming out for him to stop, but he enjoyed the game too much._

 

_The servants hastily got out of the way, all of them trying to control their giggles as they watched Donghae chase after his toddler brother - a sight they found incredibly adorable._

 

_“Kyuhyun!”_

 

_Hiding behind a curtain, Kyuhyun giggled even more, his hands clapping together as he eagerly waited for his brother to find him._

 

_He squealed out happily when he found himself being yanked upwards and into the arms of his older brother._

 

_“Hae! Hae!” Kyuhyun giggled, blubbering in excitement._

 

_Donghae sent him a look of exasperation before sighing, shoulders slumping as Kyuhyun laughed, his tiny hands slapping Donghae’s cheeks._

 

_“You’re wicked,” Donghae grumbles affectionately as Kyuhyun squishes his cheeks, amused at how it changes Donghae’s face._

 

_Kyuhyun grins at him. “ ‘gain?”_

 

_Donghae shakes his head in his baby brother’s hold. “You need to get dressed.”_

 

_Kyuhyun squishes his cheeks harder. “No!”_

 

_Donghae playfully moves to nip at his fingers, causing a shriek of laughter to escape from the toddler as he effectively distracts Kyuhyun as he sits them down on the sofa in the living area._

 

_Kyuhyun still shrieks with laughter as Donghae continues to pretend he’s going to bite his fingers and nose as he quickly dresses his sibling._

 

_Almost dressed, as he tugs up Kyuhyun’s bottoms the toddler tries to run again, almost stumbling if Donghae hadn’t caught him in time._

 

_“Play!” Kyuhyun demands as Donghae tries to keep a hold on him, needing to get his vest on him._

 

_Donghae goes sprawling onto the floor as Kyuhyun slips from his grip and takes off, laughing madly as he escapes._

 

_Donghae puffs his fringe out of his eyes and smiles as he tracks Kyuhyun’s little feet hurrying away._

 

_“He’s wicked,” he huffs, ignoring the servants hurrying past as they giggle._

 

_He couldn’t help but laugh to himself either as Kyuhyun’s giggles fill their home._

 

 

 

_A storm was brewing._

 

_While Donghae didn’t care much for storms, he knew he had reason to worry. His parents were out there, settling in the city as they were needed for a conference with the mortals that night. It was already tough as they lived in seclusion most of the time and their need to hide often rebelled with their need to interact with others just to survive._

 

_Heaving out a sigh, he turned back to his book, intent on finishing a chapter before retiring to bed._

 

_But a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder made it impossible as a loud whimper echoed in the halls._

 

_Filled with worry and concern, Donghae placed his book down and sprinted out of his room and to Kyuhyun’s room, entering it just in time to see his brother hiding under the bed._

 

_“Kyu.”_

 

_“Hyung!” Kyuhyun wailed, crawling out from under the bed to run over and cling onto his brother. “I’m scared!”_

 

_Donghae smiled slightly, holding him tightly as he ran his fingers through his hair in order to calm him. “You’re a vampire,” he teased. “You shouldn’t be scared.”_

 

_“But it’s loud and scary!” the younger whined, burying his face in the crook of his brother’s neck._

_Chuckling at the action, Donghae walked him over to his bed and sat down, Kyuhyun on his lap. He smiled, seeing Kyuhyun look up at him with tear-filled eyes. Leaning down, he began to pepper his face with kisses, successfully turning those sniffles into happy giggles as Kyuhyun tried to get him to stop._

 

_“Hyung!” Kyuhyun shrieked, laughing as Donghae began to tickle him._

 

_Donghae grinned, proud he was able to take Kyuhyun’s mind off the storm and continued to tickle him mercilessly, his laughter filling in the silence of the room._

 

_Once the younger was tired and out of breath, Donghae stopped. “Finally had enough?” he teased._

 

_Kyuhyun whined. “So mean!”_

 

_“I’ll sleep in here with you tonight,” the older said, lying down beside Kyuhyun and hugged him close. “So don’t worry, okay?”_

 

_Nodding slowly, Kyuhyun stared up at his brother and surprised him by giving him an innocent kiss on the lips. The younger smiled brightly as he cuddled closer to his brother. “Love you, hyung.”_

 

_Donghae smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Love you, too, Kyuhyunnie.”_

 

\---

Jerking at the memories, Donghae blinked his eyes a few time to get rid of his sleep before yawning, arms stretching above his head. His stomach growled, reminding him it was time to feed. He had gone the past few days without feeding, much too busy entertaining his younger brother - a hyperactive little energy ball that refused to stop moving.

 

Humming, Donghae pulled himself up from his bed, running a hand through his hair, feeling exhausted from the lack of feeding.

 

With Kyuhyun running around in the mansion somewhere, he was sure the younger would come to his room soon enough to demand for him to play.

 

At the thought, Donghae knew he needed to find a feeder immediately before Kyuhyun found him.

 

With that thought, he jumped out of bed and hastily made his way out of his room down to find one of the feeders they had around their property. While far from injuring humans, the feeders were allowed to stay in estates around their mansion, working for the family with the promise of being kept safe and paid well, along with the added bonus of being given the privilege to feed the family.

 

“Hyung!”

 

Donghae nearly groaned, resting his forehead against his feeder’s shoulder, hearing the human giggle quietly.

 

He sent her a look, silencing her, before turning around just in time to catch his brother into his arms, the child giggling happily.

 

“Hyung, hyung, let’s go play!” Kyuhyun said, a wide smile on his face.

 

Running his fingers through the younger’s hair, Donghae gave him his best stern look. “Hyun, hyung needs to feed now. We can play later, okay?”

 

Kyuhyun began to whine, giving him a pout. “But I wanna play!”

 

“Just give hyung a few minutes, okay?” his brother negotiated, watching the tiny child adopt a thoughtful look. It almost made Donghae smile at how adorable his brother looked.

 

Finally, Kyuhyun gave a slow nod. “Okay, but only for a few minutes!”

 

“Good boy.” Patting his head, Donghae placed him down. “Just wait for me outside, okay?”

 

“But hyung,” Kyuhyun whined, earning another exasperated look from the older man. “Can I watch you feed?”

 

Donghae raised an eyebrow. “Why?” But he paused when Kyuhyun gave him that pout and puppy eyes, feeling his resolve crumbling. Knowing he had lost, he merely nodded and gestured for the feeder to come forth again. Right now, he needed to focus on feeding before he dropped dead somewhere due to exhaustion.

 

Baring his fangs, he gave a long, teasing neck against the length of the feeder’s neck before sinking his fangs into her skin, earning a pleased moan from the mortal.

 

The sweet taste of her blood had Donghae growl, pleased. It only took a few more minutes until he finally pulled back, licking the wounds to ensure they heal before grabbing a wet towel and cleaning up the mess on her neck and around his lips. As soon as he was sure his feeder was comfortable and not likely to move any time soon, he faced his brother.

 

Kyuhyun was in awe.

 

“Can I feed you, too?” Kyuhyun asked, clinging to his brother as Donghae carried him out of the room.

 

Donghae sighed. “Hyun, you’ll need to be a lot older for me to feed from you.”

 

The child whined. “But I wanna feed hyung!”

 

“Just wait until your hundredth birthday. Then you can feed me.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes sparkled. “Promise?”

 

Donghae smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. “Promise.”

 

\---

The years had come and gone, marking Kyuhyun’s fiftieth birthday.

 

With the celebration already going underway, it would not be long before the youngest was finally given his first, official feeder. It was usually his choice, but he had been told - quite extensively - that he had to choose a human for his feeder and not anyone else from their kind.

 

It had made him pout, but he nodded nonetheless.

 

So with only a couple of more hours before he had to choose, Kyuhyun sought out his brother, trying to see if he can give him advice. When he finally did manage to find him, he stopped, seeing Donghae feed from his best friend, the older man humming out in pleasure as he kept his arms around Donghae.

 

Not wanting to intrude, Kyuhyun fled, hiding behind a few curtains as he watched his brother continue to feed.

 

He’s seen his brother feed before, but this time was different.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed dryly as the male Donghae was feeding from groans deeply, arching as Donghae bends him a little so he could get a tighter grip on him.

 

The air around them seemed different to what Kyuhyun’s used to seeing with the feeders. It felt like there was a slight tension in the air, something Kyuhyun didn’t want to acknowledge as he continues to watch.

 

The male moans softly as Donghae’s fangs leave his neck, and Kyuhyun’s too slow as Donghae pulls the male into a rough kiss, little growling sounds leaving him as he pushes his friend against the wall, knocking the heavy portrait near them as they grab at each other.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands clench around the curtain at seeing this type of hunger.

 

His eyes narrows on his brother’s back, and with a bitter taste in his mouth, he leaves his hiding spot silently and heads back the way he had came.

 

By the time his brother returns back to the party, Kyuhyun hasn’t said a word to anyone.

 

Kyuhyun eyes both males, watching as Donghae’s friend leaves him as he heads to his own table and Donghae returns back to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun ignores his brother and drinks his glass of water.

 

He feels Donghae playfully nudge his side. “You excited?” his brother whispers, and Kyuhyun looks at him to see a sparkle in the male’s eyes that wasn’t there before.

 

Nor was the flush to his skin.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach clenches and he puts his glass back down so it can be safe. “It’s just a feeder,” he mumbles, and Donghae tsks at him.

 

“But it will be your own personal feeder, Hyun.” Donghae explains as if Kyuhyun doesn’t already know this.

 

Kyuhyun hums, not interested to what his brother has to say as he waits for his father to make the announcement.

 

When his father does, the hall stills and waits as his father calls Kyuhyun forward.

 

Feeling all the stares on his back as he takes his time in approaching the line up of feeders standing behind his father, Kyuhyun slowly begins to eye them up.

 

“It’s always nerve-wracking to choose your first feeder,” his father lightens the mood, and a few of their guests laugh with agreement. “But, take-”

 

Kyuhyun’s father quitens as Kyuhyun walks straight past him and approaches one of the humans.

 

All six of them bow their heads slightly at him, but he’s only focused on the boy in front of him.

 

“Kyuhyun?” his father calls hesitantly as Kyuhyun does nothing but stare down at the flustered boy.

 

Kyuhyun gently lifts the male’s chin up, forcing him to meet Kyuhyun’s gaze. Kyuhyun tracks the nervous swallowing of the male’s throat, and smiles slightly as his thumb gently strokes the soft warm cheek.

 

“Name?” Kyuhyun murmurs softly, blocking out the room that was watching him closely.

 

The human’s eyes flicker with uncertainty and Kyuhyun shushs the male softly as he cups the male’s face, stepping close into his personal space.

 

“T-Taemin,” the human stutters slightly.

 

Kyuhyun purrs the name back, and Taemin’s brown eyes widen as Kyuhyun tilts his head back slightly, his hands coming up automatically to grasp Kyuhyun’s arms.

 

“You’re mine,” Kyuhyun whispers as he leans down, and Taemin’s soft whimper seems to echo around the stunned hall as Kyuhyun kisses him.

 

Kyuhyun gently leads the startled human through the kiss, tasting him and moaning a little for show as he clutches at the human, dragging him close to his body as Taemin kisses him back.

 

Pulling back, Kyuhyun leaned down, licking his neck gently before biting down.

 

All the while, he tried to ignore the curious burn from where he could sense his brother staring at him.

 

\---

“Feeders aren’t meant to be used in that way.”

 

Looking at Donghae, Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. “It couldn’t hurt to play with them a little.”

 

Eyebrows furrowing, Donghae gave him a stern look. “Do not talk to them as if they’re toys, Hyun. They are our feeders, not anyone we can just go and sleep with.”

 

With a hum, Kyuhyun walked over to his brother, blinking up curiously at him. “Why not? It was just a harmless kiss, you know.”

 

“A kiss can do many things,” the older told him, humming. “At the very least, just be sure not to do that again in the future. It may lead to some dire consequences.”

 

“Then why not feed me instead?” Kyuhyun purred, enjoying the surprise in his brother’s eyes. “Then we don’t need to worry about having to worry about me trying to bed the feeders.”

 

There was a beat of silence as Donghae stared at him in shock.

 

“I’m just kidding!” Kyuhyun laughed, pulling away. “Don’t worry about it, hyung. It’s just a one-time thing.”

 

Donghae stared at him for a moment before sighing. “It better be a one-time thing,” he warned his brother. Taking a step close, he pressed a kiss against his forehead. “Go to bed. It’s almost sunrise. I’ll see you later.”

 

With a nod, Kyuhyun watched Donghae leave, trying to hide the discomfort at watching the older man’s back.

 

It somehow….hurt.

 

\---

“You’re moving out!?” Kyuhyun yelled, palms hitting the table as he stood up.

 

Donghae remained unfazed even as their parents watched the scene unfold.

 

When Kyuhyun had been summoned to eat, the last thing he had expected was to hear his brother moving out. The decision was too sudden, too short as it was just a day after his fiftieth birthday. It hurt Kyuhyun, but he didn’t want to lose it all in front of his family.

 

Donghae sighed out, eyes lifting to look at him. “I think it’s a good time for me to go out and explore the world a bit, Hyun. You’re fifty now, you don’t need me to stick around to watch over you.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you can just leave!”

 

“The decision is already final,” his brother said, voice firm. “No arguing with me.”

 

Kyuhyun glared at him, tears in his eyes, before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the dining room, needing to vent his anger out on something.

 

He needed to throw out all of this hurt bubbling inside of him.

 

\---

Donghae wasn’t surprised when Kyuhyun doesn’t show to say goodbye to him.

 

It hurt, but he had expected it.

 

“He’ll come around,” his mother soothes as she hugs him goodbye.

 

Donghae sighs as he hugs her back. “He’ll sulk for ages,” he mumbles, and his mother laughs, squeezing him tightly.

 

“But he adores you too much,” she says as she pulls back, and Donghae smiles fondly. “Kyuhyun will come out of his huff soon, just look after yourself, Donghae.”

 

Donghae promises that he will, a little embarrassed as she ruffles his hair.

 

As he escapes his mother, Donghae hugs his father goodbye as he stands by Donghae’s jeep.

 

“You better come and visit,” his father warns, and Donghae rolls his eyes as the male thumps him on his back.

 

“You should come and visit me,” he retorts back as he pulls away. “Seoul is just as active during the night as it is during the day.”

 

His father scoffs at that. “We’ll see.”

 

Donghae shakes his head and opens his jeep door, but casts one last glance up at his home, looking for any sign of his little brother.

 

Seeing nothing, Donghae bows goodbye to his parents and gets inside the vehicle.

 

As he drives away from the property and down their driveway, he still can’t stop himself from staring at it in the mirrors, still hoping.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t show, and Donghae pulls through the gates, not looking back any more as he drives for Seoul.

  
\---

 

He’s been living on his own for a month now and Kyuhyun was still sulking.

 

Donghae had stopped trying during the second week.

 

Kyuhyun knew where he was and how to reach him when he was ready to stop acting like a brat.

 

Donghae was slowly falling into a new routine, content with his small cosy apartment near the university he was going to be teaching at, finally putting his past degree to some use.

 

A week later, and he gets a phone call he’s been waiting for.

 

“Hello?” he answers, smug as he waits for his brother to start apologising.

 

“What do I say?” an unknown male’s voice anxiously comes through the call and Donghae straightens immediately.

 

“Who is this?” he demands, rage already bubbling under his skin.

 

“Kyuhyun...he-”

 

Donghae snarls down the phone and the person on the other end whimpers in fright. “I said, who are-”

 

“Hyung.” Kyuhyun’s amused voice cuts him off, and Donghae starts pacing, needing to calm down.

 

“Who was that?” He demands, and feels like throttling his brother when all he gets is a laugh in answer.

 

“No wonder you came to Seoul,” Kyuhyun randomly states, and Donghae slows as he listens to quality of Kyuhyun’s voice and what’s going on in the background. “The nightlife is so much better here.”

 

“Have you been drinking?” Donghae questions, and Kyuhyun sniggers, mocking him to his friends.

 

Donghae’s heading to his front door, intent on finding his drunken sibling. “Kyuhyun, tell me where-”

 

“I haven’t had one drop!” Kyuhyun sings to him, words slurring slightly, and Donghae’s heart stutters.

 

He’s sprinting from his apartment now. “Kyuhyun-”

 

“Have you ever tasted a drunken human before?” Kyuhyun questions, slurring slightly, and Donghae’s furious.

 

Instead of answering, Donghae quickly hurries to where he thinks his brother was, trying to remember where the noises were from. When it clicks, he dashes over, grateful that he doesn’t live that far from the clubbing area, and flashes by the bouncer, too quick for him to even notice as he slips into the club.

 

Standing on the balcony of the human-packed club, he gazes around the crowd, trying to find his brother. Upon seeing him, he dashes over, tugging his protesting brother away from a human and drags him away.

 

Kyuhyun whined. “Hyung! I wanted to have more!”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Donghae snarled, furious, as he compelled a human to allow them into a private room. As soon as the door was locked and secure, he nearly threw his brother onto the couch.

 

The younger sent him a look. “I was just thirsty,” he whined. “And there’s so many delicious humans in Seoul.”

 

Donghae snarled. “Kyuhyun, you’re being reckless. Do you not know just what kind of trouble you’re getting in? Do our parents even know you’re here?”

 

Kyuhyun flashed him an innocent look. “They think we’re together. I just told them I was visiting you.”

 

“And yet you’re here, in the club,” Donghae states blandly.

 

The younger shrugged. “Can I go now? I’m still hungry?”

 

“How many humans have you exactly fed from?” the older demanded, walking over to his brother and cupped his cheek, checking him. “Why are you so thirsty?”

 

Kyuhyun slapped his hand away. “I don’t know. I just am. Can I go and feed now?’

 

“No.”

 

“What?” Kyuhyun snarled. “Well, fuck you!”

 

He pushed his brother away, but was stunned when Donghae wrapped an arm around his waist, locking him in place and tugged him down.

 

Kyuhyun was stunned when he found himself on his brother’s lap, the older looking stern.

 

“You’re being rebellious, I see,” Donghae noted, ignoring his brother’s struggling.

 

Kyuhyun snarled. “Just let me go! I’ve managed a month without you and your stupid controlling ways! So let me the fuck go!”

 

“I’ll let you go once you feed from me,” his brother says, voice quiet, but eyes stern.

 

The younger froze. “What?”

 

“You heard me. Just feed from me to sate your thirst, and I’ll let you go.”

 

Growling quietly, but knowing he couldn’t fight his brother, Kyuhyun did as he was told.

 

Not that he was going to make it painless for him.

 

Threading his fingers into Donghae’s hair, Kyuhyun pulled his head aside to bare his throat to him and sank his fangs into his neck, feeling the arm around him tighten at the slight roughness.

 

But all thoughts of being rough with the older male fly from his mind as he tastes Donghae for the first time.

 

Kyuhyun moans helplessly and curls tighter against Donghae as he sucks greedily, feeling his brother’s blood began to sate him where the drunken humans hadn’t been able to.

 

“Easy…” Donghae whispers, voice rough, and Kyuhyun shudders as his brother rubs his spine to ease his greedy sucking.

 

Kyuhyun whines, needing more, and removes his fangs to lick and mouth at the wound, forcing more to spill from it and causing Kyuhyun to moan with delight.

 

Donghae’s hands grip his hips, and Kyuhyun snarls as his brother tries to remove him, his nails digging into Donghae and causing him to hiss.

 

“You’ll make yourself sick,” Donghae warns calmly as he continues to fight with Kyuhyun’s grip on him. “Let go.”

 

Kyuhyun ignores him and sinks his fangs back into his brother’s neck, causing Donghae to groan, his grip on Kyuhyun tightening.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Donghae warns tightly.

 

Kyuhyun snarls when he feels another pull from Donghae.

 

He ends up gasping in pain as Donghae’s grip on him turns painful, forcing Kyuhyun to pull away from him.

 

The room is suddenly spinning and Kyuhyun’s looking up at his brother’s face as he lies flat on his back on the couch.

 

Donghae’s panting slightly, eyes red. “Enough.” The male growls out, the order loud and clear, and Kyuhyun nods quickly, his hands slowly removing themselves from Donghae’s body.

 

Donghae eyes him for another minute, watching as Kyuhyun’s high comes down, leaving him feel sleepy and full.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t stop staring at the wound on Donghae’s neck. “Let me-”

 

“No.”

 

Kyuhyun scowls at the rejection. “Your neck is a mess,” he argues. “It’s covered with your blood.”

 

Donghae’s expression hardens, and Kyuhyun swallows a little at the slight intimidation.

 

“No biting,” Donghae orders, and Kyuhyun’s already leaning up before his brother finishes speaking.

 

Kyuhyun savours this moment, licking slowly and carefully as he cleans Donghae’s neck of blood, shuddering slightly at the taste of Donghae’s skin mingling with his blood.

 

Though he had tasted blood many times before from different humans, this was the first time he had actually tasted his brother’s blood. He had heard many times from his friends whenever they were given the privilege to taste their siblings’ blood, if only to help sate a hunger normal feeders wouldn’t be able to fulfill. One in particular - Changmin - had even gone into detail about how his brother’s blood helped him recover from a rare illness that inflicted their kind.

 

But Donghae never allowed Kyuhyun to drink from him, claiming it was an intimate act Kyuhyun wasn’t ready for. No one had ever drank from Donghae since his brother was deemed unapproachable despite his easygoing demeanor.

 

Yet now, Kyuhyun was finally given the chance. And it tasted so much better than any blood he had received from feeders.

 

Once he was sure Donghae’s neck was cleaned, he pulled back, looking up at his brother.

 

Donghae stared down at him, eyes a dull red now - a familiar sign of hunger Kyuhyun was taught to learn.

 

“You’re hungry,” Kyuhyun whispered. “Do you-”

 

“I’ll feed later,” came the gruff reply as Donghae got off of him. “Come. We’re leaving.”

 

Kyuhyun wanted to protest, seeing the weak state of his brother, but he only nodded, knowing he could not argue against him. As they both got to their feet, Kyuhyun watched his brother, unconsciously licking his lips as the memory of the taste of his blood continued to remain.

 

\---

Two weeks.

 

Two weeks since Kyuhyun decided to live with Donghae in Seoul - their parents not at all protesting as they thought it would help the brothers reclaim their bond - and with the added person in his home, Donghae decided it’d be better if they found a bigger place.

 

Which led to a condo where they were able to see the N Seoul Tower.

 

There were times when Kyuhyun’s thirst got the best of him, sometimes leading Donghae to feed him before his younger brother was sated, and then the older going out to sate his own thirst.

 

More than once, Kyuhyun had witnessed his brother feeding, and a familiar burn curled in his stomach at seeing the act.

 

Siblings feeding each other was not unusual - it was a common practice in their kind. It was intimate and right, a familial bond that they depended on.

 

But it hurt Kyuhyun to know that his brother refused to feed from him, making him feel more upset.

 

“Why can’t I feed you?” Kyuhyun demanded, following his brother into the kitchen.

 

Donghae sighed, sparing him a glance. “I’ve already told you why, Kyuhyun. We’re not having this discussion again.”

 

“But it’s only right!” the younger argued. “I feed from you! Why won’t you allow me to do the same?”

 

“Because I know how hard it is for you still,” Donghae calmly states, back to Kyuhyun as he makes himself a drink. “You’re still young, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun fumes on the spot. “Are you saying you’ve only been feeding me because you’re worried about me suffering from bloodlust than actually wanting us to have a bond?”

 

Donghae gives him a disapproving glare from over his shoulder. “You know that’s not true, Kyuhyun.”

 

“It sure sounds true,” Kyuhyun spits.

 

Donghae sighs loudly in frustration as he turns and approaches Kyuhyun. “We have all the time in the world, Kyuhyun,” he tries to pacify him, but Kyuhyun’s shaking his head.

 

“Forget it,” Kyuhyun hisses, moving away. “We don’t have all the time in the world, Donghae. Did you forget what happened to our older brother?”

 

Donghae’s expression shifts, and Kyuhyun instantly regrets his words.

 

“Go home.”

 

Kyuhyun steps forwards slightly, regret pouring from him. “Hyung-”

 

Donghae’s eyes turn red with anger and Kyuhyun bows his head as the male storms from the room.

 

As the front door slams shut, Kyuhyun starts to cry silently.

 

He just wants Donghae.

 

Is that too much to ask?

 

\---

Kyuhyun does return back home, and he finds himself lost as Donghae refuses to answer his calls.

 

Now he understands how Donghae felt when he had ignored him for all of those weeks.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun ignores Taemin as he slips into his bedroom. “I didn’t call for you.”

 

“You haven’t feed in two days,” comes Taemin’s worried response, and Kyuhyun continues to stare out over their land.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Kyuhyun states, and Taemin sighs.

 

“You know the risk of not eating,” the human warns him, and that annoys Kyuhyun.

 

“I don’t need you, so leave.”

 

Taemin remains.

 

Kyuhyun slowly looks over at him. “Do you have a death wish, Taemin?”

 

Taemin’s cheeks go pink. “I’m your feeder,” he explains carefully.

 

“And I’m not hungry,” Kyuhyun growls out, and Taemin flinches.

 

He watches as the human finally leaves, before sagging back against the window.

 

He was starving, but the mere thought of feeding sent him ill, his stomach still in knots because of guilt and regret.

 

Kyuhyun hugs himself tighter, the lingering smell of his brother on his clothes long faded.

 

He just wants things to go back to how they used to be, Donghae here, with him.

  
\---

 

Donghae decides to visit during the weekend, figuring enough time has past for Kyuhyun to reflect on the way he spoke of their dead brother.

 

As he pulls into the drive and parks, his eyebrows raise in surprise as his mother rushes from the house.

 

He barely manages to get the door open when his mother starts crying, and that sends Donghae’s absolute being into panic.

 

As his mother explains what’s happened, Donghae leaves her as he races into the mansion, heart pounding as he sprints up the staircase.

 

Seeing his father outside Kyuhyun’s door, Donghae slows, not yet ready for bad news.

 

“Is he-”

 

“He’s still sane,” his father assures, and Donghae breathes a sigh of relief. “But he’s close to the edge,” his father warns.

 

“Why did he do this?” Donghae whispers as he stands outside Kyuhyun’s locked room.

 

His father sighs, head shaking. “Your mother and I thought he was with you, so we’ve been away and only returned today, so we’re clueless too.”

 

“Why didn’t anyone ring me?” Donghae growls out.

 

“Why did you send him home?” His father counter-argues, and Donghae shuts up, unwillingly to betray Kyuhyun.

 

Instead, he knocks on the door and calls out Kyuhyun’s name.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun’s weak voice calls out, and Donghae’s heart tightens.

 

“Let me in?” Donghae requests softly, clutching at the handle, and his father moves away so Kyuhyun won’t think he’s coming in too.

 

He hears the door unlock and he slips inside instantly.

 

As he shuts the door behind him, he catches Kyuhyun as the younger male stumbles for him, clutching at him tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kyuhyun sobs out against his neck. “I didn’t mean to say what I said.”

 

Donghae easily picks up his starving brother and carries him over to the bed. As he lies him down, Kyuhyun tightens his hold on Donghae, his breathing erratic as he nuzzles Donghae’s neck.

 

Donghae lays them down on their sides and angles his neck. “Feed.”

 

Kyuhyun does so, his bite sluggish, and Donghae has to press his brother’s head against his neck to help him feed properly.

 

“You silly boy,” Donghae whispers as Kyuhyun drinks slowly. “We almost lost you.”

 

Kyuhyun whines softly, and Donghae strokes his hair as he encourages Kyuhyun to feed more.

 

The last few times Donghae’s fed Kyuhyun, he had struggled to focus. He’s never had the chance to feed from a sibling before, but even he knows that Kyuhyun feeding from him should not make him ache like this.

 

It was a strange feeling as there were only a few people he ever fed from. Only one went too far.

 

Soothingly, he ran his fingers through Kyuhyun's hair, feeling him relax under his touch.

 

With a hum, he rubbed Kyuhyun's back, satisfied to slowly seeing him get stronger again. He hugged him close, feeling the younger's sucking grow stronger.

 

"Easy," he whispered as Kyuhyun's sucking grew.

 

Once he was sure Kyuhyun's thirst was sated, he gently nudged his brother to pull away.

 

He hummed, smiling when the younger looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

"Hyung..."

 

"Shh," Donghae whispered. "It's okay. I'm not mad. Just don't scare me like this anymore."

 

Sobbing, Kyuhyun clung to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please."

 

Donghae held him close, humming quietly to help soothe the younger. He pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I forgive you."

 

The younger whimpered. "Please...please don't leave me. I can't live without you, hyung."

 

"I promise, Hyun. I won't leave you."

 

Seemingly satisfied, Kyuhyun curled up against him, hands clutching Donghae's shirt as his satisfied thirst led him to sleep.

 

\---

Things seemed to get better after that.

 

Donghae and Kyuhyun became attached again like they were when Kyuhyun was a child. The latter had attached himself mostly to Donghae, accompanying his brother wherever he went.

 

The sight of it warmed his parents as they were relieved everything was well between their sons again.

 

But they could see some differences now.

 

Kyuhyun had practically denounced Taemin as his feeder, only keeping him around whenever Donghae was gone, and it was pretty much obvious that Kyuhyun only ever did what Donghae asked of him.

 

It had taken even longer for Kyuhyun to finally convince Donghae for him to move back in, something his brother agreed after a couple of weeks.

 

But Donghae had noticed something as well.

 

He noticed how Kyuhyun always seemed grow upset when he has to leave to find someone to feed from.

 

Like now.

 

“We have feeders for a reason,” Kyuhyun grinds out from where he’s watching Donghae get dressed.

 

Donghae prays for patience as he fastens his shirt. “And they’re recovering,” he reminds his brother. “I am not feeding from someone who has already fed another this week.”

 

“Then use me!” Kyuhyun argues in frustration.

 

Donghae sighs heavily. “Not this again.”

 

Kyuhyun storms over to him and yanks for him to turn around. “Yes, this again!” he snarls, tears building in his eyes, and it causes Donghae’s insides to churn with anguish at seeing the tears.

 

“You are too young,” Donghae slowly enunciates, trying to get it through to his brother’s head.

 

“Then why was Changmin able to feed his brother once?” Kyuhyun snaps, and Donghae blinks in surprise at the news. “Changmin is the youngest so how come _he_ was allowed and I’m not?”

 

Donghae hides his growing panic. “Other families have different-”

 

“So if I were to ask our parents if they would allow their two sons to feed other to strengthen our bond, as is our right, you will let me feed you?” Kyuhyun cuts over him, his eyes and tone desperate.

 

Donghae gently grabs his brother’s hands. “Hyun…”

 

Kyuhyun tugs away from him, hurt. “Why don’t you want us to have that bond?!”

 

“I do!” Donghae argues.

 

“Then stop rejecting me!”

 

Donghae rushes to stop his brother from leaving and stumbles backwards as Kyuhyun shoves him, angry tears streaming down his face.

 

“You can feed from someone younger than you, yet you won’t even let your own flesh and blood feed you!” Kyuhyun cries out, fists hitting Donghae’s arms as he tries to calm the younger male down. “I’m your brother, they are nothing!”

 

Donghae tugs him against his chest, and despite Kyuhyun’s recent growth spurt, he still cradles the male against him, holding him tightly.

 

“I made you a promise,” Donghae whispers, stroking the male’s back to ease the hiccups as Kyuhyun cries. “I promise, once you turn a hundred, I’ll let you feed me, but not until then, Kyuhyun, I don’t want to risk hampering your growth.”

 

Kyuhyun whimpers at his words, and Donghae shushes him gently, pressing kisses along his forehead and temples.

 

“I want this bond too,” Donghae assures passionately, “but please, Hyun, don’t fight me on this any more.”

 

Kyuhyun sniffles, staying silent.

 

Donghae gently tugs for him to look up at him. “Hyun…”

 

Kyuhyun nods in his hand, eyes full of longing that it causes mixed feelings inside Donghae.

 

“I promise.”

 

\---

Finally, the day has come.

 

His one hundredth birthday.

 

Kyuhyun can’t stop grinning. He’s counted down the last few decades for this day to come.

 

Not only did it mean he was finally a hundred, it meant he was finally allowed to have Donghae feed from him.

 

He just couldn't wait.

 

As he prepared himself, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

 

Kyuhyun jumped out of his room - literally - and made his way to Donghae's room. He knocked on the door, waiting for him to call out, and finally poked his head in when he did.

 

Upon seeing Donghae half-naked and wet, Kyuhyun swallowed as a sudden feeling burned in his stomach.

 

"Kyu?" Donghae called out, looking at his brother's reflection from the mirror. "What's up?"

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. "It's...uh..."

 

"Ah, Happy birthday!" his brother greets brightly, sending him a smile. "But...do you mind until I get dressed first?"

 

Flustered, Kyuhyun nodded and turned his head away as Donghae dressed. However, he couldn't help but glance back at him, heat flooding through him as he watched his brother.

 

It wasn't surprising for him to have these feelings for his brother, but it couldn't be helped. He was always attached to his brother, so much it was nearly seemed unhealthy.

 

He just didn't know what they meant yet.

 

"You can look now."

 

Kyuhyun turned his head and nearly pouted at seeing his brother fully clothed.

 

"What's that pout for?" Donghae wondered as he walked over to his brother, poking his cheek.

 

The younger shook his head. "Nothing." He brightened up. "It's my hundredth birthday. Which means it's time for you to keep your promise."

 

Donghae smiled slightly. "Why so eager? We can wait until after the party."

 

His brother whined. "But I want you to feed from me now!"

 

The older rolled his eyes and pinched his cheeks. "Worried I'll end up feeding from someone else?"

 

"Yes," came the snarl.

 

Donghae froze as he recognized the snarl being possessive. He eyed his brother, seeing the brief possession fades from his eyes as Kyuhyun pouts at him.

 

"I made a promise to you," Donghae reminds him. "I never break my promises to you, you know that."

 

Kyuhyun pouted more, but nodded. He jumped when Donghae kissed the tip of his nose.

 

"So adorable," the older cooed.

 

The younger clutched his arms. "Please?" He whispered. "Now before the party starts?"

 

Donghae shakes his head. “After.”

 

Kyuhyun groans loudly and Donghae rolls his eyes at the mini tantrum.

 

He pokes Kyuhyun’s nose again and tells him to get ready before leaving him behind.

 

Kyuhyun glares at the door.

 

Looks like he _still_ has to wait for what he wants.

  
\---

 

Seeing Kyuhyun looking so embarrassed was amusing Donghae more than it should as their father lavishes Kyuhyun with attention, making their guests laugh as Kyuhyun grows redder.

 

He feels a nudge and glances over his shoulder to see a friend he hasn’t seen in years.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Donghae grins as he and Yunho embrace.

 

“Changmin’s here, so of course I’m going to be,” the much older male teases, and Donghae shoves him slightly.

 

“I bet he makes you feel old,” Yunho muses as they both watch what’s going on, seeing Kyuhyun try to quieten their father.

 

Donghae snorts. “I bet Changmin makes _you_ feel old.”

 

Yunho grins. “He’ll always be just a babe in my eyes,” he says fondly, and Donghae swallows as, again, mix feelings erupt inside him.

 

Yunho’s much older than Donghae, and is the middle sibling so he has plenty of experience in terms of the feeding siblings do, maybe he should casually pick Yunho’s thoughts on his dilemma over tonight’s upcoming feed with Kyuhyun.

 

“How come you’re not sitting with them?” Yunho asks curiously, and Donghae nods back behind them.

 

“Just needed the loo,” he says, eyes on his precious brother. “I’m surprised he hasn’t even noticed I’m not back yet.”

 

“Your father is too busy embarrassing him, that’s why,” Yunho sniggers.

 

Donghae smiles as Kyuhyun eventually breaks and whines at their father to stop it, much to everyone’s amusement.

 

Their father loved annoying Kyuhyun, he thrived on making his youngest son turn the colour of beetroot.

 

Donghae stiffens when he sees Kyuhyun notice his lack of presence at their table, watches as the male searches the room.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Donghae whispers as the shadow of the hallway covers them from view a little.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Were you worried about feeding from Changmin?”

 

Yunho hummed. "Of course. It's...different. Being fed from your sibling is different from actually _feeding_ your sibling. I worried I wouldn't be able to form that bond with him."

 

"That's..."

 

The older draped an arm around Donghae's shoulders. "It's normal to be scared, Hae. Feeding from your sibling isn't unusual, but it does leave some effects. It's...so much safer to do so, but only for a time."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Yunho shrugged. "I only feed from Changmin whenever my thirst hasn't been sated and he's the same. But we don't ever really _thirst_ for each other, and we don't ever try to force the other to feed. It's normal to feed each other, but also unhealthy."

 

"Unhealthy?"

 

Yunho nodded. "Because the bond can become twisted and it'll have some...effects. That's why we only do it once a month. That way it won't harm us both."

 

\---

Yunho's words haunted Donghae as he undressed, the party over and done with.

 

It was a glorious celebration with his parents finally stopping in their tradition….for now.

 

But it also meant it was closer to keeping his promise to Kyuhyun.

 

He sighed, wondering what he should do. It was dangerous as Yunho claimed since he could see the effects it already had on his brother.

 

Donghae just hoped Kyuhyun would cease his persistence of having him feed from him after this night.

 

He looked over, calling Kyuhyun in when he heard his brother knock.

 

At seeing the nervous yet eager expression on his face, Donghae nearly smiled.

 

"Nervous?" He teased.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head and walked over to him. "Just excited."

 

Humming, Donghae gently tugged him down onto the bed with him, making Kyuhyun snuggle up against him as he held him close.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Kyuhyun nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

 

Sighing as a strange feeling swelled inside of him, Donghae nodded and leaned down, licking Kyuhyun’s neck before piercing the skin.

 

At the first initial taste of his blood, Donghae snarled and held him closer.

 

Kyuhyun moaned, clutching at his brother, finally feeling satisfied at having Donghae feed from him.

 

He gasped as he felt a flick of his brother's tongue against his neck, nearly moaning at the sensation. Kyuhyun shuddered, somehow finding his way to straddle half on his brother while clutching him, panting softly as he tried to get Donghae to take more.

 

The feeling was intense, nothing like what Changmin had described to him. It was amazing, surreal, and Kyuhyun moaned louder when his brother pulled his fangs out and mouthed at the wound.

 

He keened when the older lapped up at the blood before sinking his fangs back into his neck.

 

When Donghae's arms tightened around him, Kyuhyun moaned, hips jerking when his brother finally pulled his fangs out.

 

He shuddered as his brother licked his neck clean, clinging to the older.

 

Eyes red, he watched Donghae pull back, fascinated as the older licked his lips, cleaning them from any remaining blood. But his eyes saw a trail of blood escape from the corner of his lips, prompting him to lean close and lick it off of his brother.

 

Kyuhyun shudders at the low groan Donghae makes, and he breathes fast at how close he is to his brother, feeling the ache inside him grow.

 

Kyuhyun sees Donghae’s eyes flicker to his parted lips, and that’s all he remembers.

 

He doesn’t know who made the first move, but suddenly, they’re kissing.

 

Kyuhyun whimpers into the kiss, that ache inside him making him tingle all over his body as Donghae rolls them, caging him so he can kiss Kyuhyun firmer, deeper.

 

Kyuhyun clutches a handful of Donghae’s hair, arching up as Donghae’s fangs catch his lip, causing his body to jerk with heat.

 

It’s when Kyuhyun’s hips jerk against Donghae’s does time stop.

 

They both stop kissing each other, panting softly against each other’s parted lips, their hearts racing with the reality of _what they are doing_.

 

Donghae yelps as he shoves himself back and Kyuhyun stutters over his apology as he holds some strands of Donghae’s hair in his hand.

 

Donghae sits on the side of his bed, his back to Kyuhyun as he breathes hard. “You can go now.”

 

Kyuhyun sits up, biting his lip as he reads the stiffness in the male’s body. “Hyung…”

 

Donghae ignores his call and hurries into his bathroom, door shutting behind him loudly that it causes Kyuhyun to flinch.

 

He leaves his brother’s room, feeling guilt, but not regret.

 

Why would he feel regret when it had felt _so_ right?

  
\---

 

Donghae can’t even look at Kyuhyun.

 

“Hyung-”

 

Donghae hurries down the staircase to avoid Kyuhyun, racing out of the front door.

 

Kyuhyun’s frustrated groan rattles around his mind, already cluttering up the mess inside his head from that night.

 

Both of them had got too carried away, both were just too into the moment.

 

He vows never to feed from Kyuhyun again.

 

\---

But that didn’t mean it went well.

 

Kyuhyun’s jealousy took over again as he watched his brother send the person he fed from, off on his way.

 

Ever since that night, Donghae had gone back to Seoul and took to taking feeders every night. It was something he did long ago, but never had it irritated Kyuhyun so much.

 

Kyuhyun’s want of being fed from was fulfilled, but it was replaced with something else. Something...that was bigger than a simple want of forming that bond with his brother, and after a couple of years it only grew stronger.

 

And it eventually led to now.

 

The poor human didn’t know what hit him until he was already dead, Kyuhyun sucking him dry.

 

As soon as the mortal was completely drained of his blood, Kyuhyun dropped him, spitting out the blood from his mouth in disgust.

 

His lips curled back, a snarl escaping from him.

 

Every human he drained tasted awful. He didn’t know why his brother fed from these people when he could have something else.

 

Something better.

 

Quickly finding a place to cleanse himself from the blood, he returned home to the condo he shared with Donghae again.

 

His brother would be busy, taking on the occupation of a photographer for this decade. It would also mean he’d be at home, working by himself without ever really paying attention to his brother.

 

Kyuhyun grumbled to himself. While Donghae vowed to never feed from him again, he was at least thankful his brother continued to let him feed from him - no matter how scarce it was.

 

It didn’t matter, anyway. Kyuhyun wouldn’t feed from anyone else unless it was Donghae - a fact his brother knew all too well now now the years have passed. So the younger often used to to his advantage, needing some way to be close to his brother again.

 

As he made his way home, Kyuhyun nearly jumped when he was yanked back. Snarling, he spun around, facing the vampire who dared to ensnare him.

 

“So pretty,” the vampire slurred out, eyes red. “I would love to taste you.”

 

Kyuhyun hissed. “Let go of me.”

 

“No.” The hand around his wrist tightened. “Not until I lay my claim on you, pretty.”

 

Before Kyuhyun could even react, the vampire’s hold on him was suddenly released and he looked up, seeing Donghae holding the vampire by his neck.

 

His brother’s eyes were red, a look of fury in them as he snarled darkly.

 

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ touch my brother, you wretched being,” Donghae snarled. “He is _mine_. You nor anyone else will take him away from me. He is _mine_ , you hear me? _Mine_ and I will kill you all if you fucking touch him again.”

 

Snapping the vampire’s neck - a feat which will only knock him out and not kill - Donghae spun around to face his brother.

 

“Hyu-”

 

Donghae snarled, silencing his brother. Without another word, Donghae grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist and began to drag him home, unaware of his brother’s body heating him at the touch and the display of possessiveness his brother had just shown.

 

Donghae has protected him plenty of times in the past against other vampires, but this time was different, Donghae’s reaction was different.

 

Kyuhyun’s insides squirm with glee, and he smirks at his brother’s back.

 

When they arrive at their home, Donghae is still vibrating with rage, pacing the length of their living area as Kyuhyun watches him from the side.

 

“Hyung…” Kyuhyun calls softly, studying the way Donghae twitches at the call of his name, his pattern changing as he storms to the corridor leading to their rooms.

 

Kyuhyun stops him by grabbing his elbow and gasps as he’s slammed into the wall, Donghae breathing heavily in his face.

 

“I’ve warned you countless times, Kyuhyun,” his brother snarls, and Kyuhyun forces himself to stand as straight as he can under Donghae’s hold.

 

“I didn’t mean to stray that far,” he defends, which was true, he had only went to that part of town to cover his tracks and clean himself of his secret hunt on the other side of the city.

 

“I can’t keep coming to your aid all the time,” Donghae rebukes him sharply. “Both of us will run out of luck.”

 

“So how come you were in the area?” Kyuhyun demands, getting irritated by his brother’s attitude.

 

“I was on my way home.”

 

“And you just so happened to come across me?” Kyuhyun sarcastically says, and Donghae’s eyes harden.

 

“I caught your scent,” he corrects. “And it’s good thing I did.”

 

“I’m old enough to fight my own battles,” Kyuhyun hisses. “You’re still treating me like a kid!”

 

Donghae’s eyes flash red and Kyuhyun sags a little as the male roughly lets him go to stalk to his bedroom.

 

Kyuhyun storms after him, refusing to let this go, not at seeing his brother’s thirst show in his eyes.

 

As Donghae moves to slam the door shut, Kyuhyun shoves it open. “You’re hungry,” he states, ignoring Donghae’s demand for him to get out.

 

Donghae’s red eyes glare at him. “I need a moment to calm down. Go to your room.”

 

Kyuhyun cross his arms, refusing to leave. “You fed last night.”

 

Donghae rips his shirt over his head, stalking for his bathroom as he ignores what Kyuhyun is insinuating.

 

“You’re not feeding from the right people!” Kyuhyun screams out as Donghae slams the bathroom door, the taste of Donghae’s feeder from last night, still fresh on his tongue.

 

Donghae hasn’t been feeding correctly for years.

 

Kyuhyun bangs on the door, determined. “Are you trying to make yourself sick?!” he demands as he thumps on the door, Donghae’s silence frustrating him even more.

 

Both know that Kyuhyun would get his feeding back on track if Donghae would regularly take his vein, thats why he’s ignoring Kyuhyun now.

 

Kyuhyun rattles the door. “Donghae!”

 

He stumbles backwards in a rush as Donghae yanks the door open and charges at him.

 

“I am _not_ feeding from you,” Donghae snarls, shoving Kyuhyun towards his bedroom door.

 

Kyuhyun resists. “Why not?” he pushes, getting into Donghae’s face.

 

Donghae shoves at him, trying to put space between them, his breathing erratic as Kyuhyun’s scent entices his thirst more. “Stop it.”

 

“You’re starving,” Kyuhyun whispers angrily, latching onto Donghae. “You _will_ go into bloodlust if you don’t eat properly.”

 

Donghae shakes his head in denial, trying to break free. “Kyuhyun, I said-”

 

“What are you really scared of?” Kyuhyun demands, and Donghae stiffens.  

 

Trying to pry his brother off of him, Donghae tried not to breathe in his brother’s scent, ignoring their close proximity.

 

Kyuhyun’s grip on him tightened. “What are you afraid of?” he demanded.

 

Donghae snarled. “You know why!”

 

The kiss, Kyuhyun recalled. His brother was afraid of something like that happening again. While Kyuhyun didn’t understand why Donghae was so against it, he knew he had to force his brother to feed somehow. Suffering from bloodlust was painful, it truly stripped them from whatever humanity they had left.

 

But not this time.

 

Kyuhyun clung onto Donghae tighter when his brother tried to pry him away, piercing his tongue for blood to flow and watched as his brother froze, his red eyes getting darker. Before allowing Donghae to gather whatever rational thought he had left, he kissed him, forcing his tongue into Donghae’s mouth and nearly groaned as his brother snarled, sucking the blood from his tongue.

 

He felt himself being pushed back, his back meeting the wall as Donghae tried to get more blood, little growling sounds escaping from him.

 

Gasping, Kyuhyun pulled back, shuddering as Donghae leaned down to lick his neck before sinking his fangs into him.

 

Kyuhyun clutched at Donghae, moaning softly at feeling his brother feed from him, the familiar ache making him feel tingly everywhere. He panted softly, arching his back when Donghae grasped him more firmly, his sucking growing more greedy.

 

He ran his fingers through his brother’s hair as he slowed, whining when Donghae finally stopped and pulled back.

 

As Donghae licked his injuries close, Kyuhyun continued to cling onto him, refusing to let him go.

 

“Better?” Kyuhyun panted, trying to rid himself from the pleasurable ache beginning to form.

 

Donghae didn’t say anything, and he briefly became worried.

 

Then his brother nodded, making Kyuhyun sag in relief.

 

“...Thank you, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled, pleased as his brother buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Anything for you, hyung.”

\---

It wasn’t really often whenever they had guests over, but Kyuhyun had pleaded with Donghae, saying he wanted to catch up with Changmin again after fifty years.

 

So when Donghae agreed, Kyuhyun was pleased, planting kisses on his brother’s face before rushing off to tell Changmin the news.

 

Though, now Kyuhyun regretted it as his best friend seemed to have taken on the hobby of staring at his brother.

 

“Will you stop staring at him already?” Kyuhyun asked, annoyed.

 

Changmin snickered. “Oh, relax, Kyu. You can’t say you haven’t noticed just how attractive your brother is.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you can stare at him.”

 

“Why? So you can have him all to yourself?” his best friend snorted. “You should’ve seen all the ladies when he came to Heechul-hyung’s birthday party. They were flocking over to him like sheep. I wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to snag a girl or two during the thing.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eye twitched. “Hyung isn’t like that.”

 

“True,” Changmin hummed before smirking devilishly. “But how good do you think he is in bed?”

 

Kyuhyun’s snarl doesn’t get the chance to leave him as Donghae joins them in the living area, flopping down onto the sofa behind them as they were sitting on the floor.

 

“What are you two gossiping about?” Donghae asks curiously as he flicks the channel over, ignoring Kyuhyun’s complaint of them listening to it. “You’re talking, not watching it.”

 

“We were listening to it as we talked,” Kyuhyun mumbles, eyeing his friend who slithers over to lean his back against the sofa, near where Donghae is sitting.

 

Kyuhyun hides his clenched fists under the coffee table.

 

“Well?” Donghae prompts, and Changmin grins looking at him.

 

“I was telling Kyuhyun about Heechul’s party,” Changmin tells him and Kyuhyun’s nails almost pierce his skin.

 

Donghae groans. “I’m still recovering from that,” he whines, causing Changmin to laugh and move to sit near him on the sofa.

 

Kyuhyun’s moving even before he processes the idea of Changmin sitting near his brother.

 

“Kyu!” Changmin whines as Kyuhyun squeezes himself between them, not bothered he’s being rude.

 

“You never did tell me about the party.” Kyuhyun forces a smile onto his face, and Donghae frowns at him for shoving himself between them.

 

“It wasn’t that exciting,” Donghae shrugs.

 

Changmin sniggers, causing Kyuhyun to slowly turn his attention to him. “You were quite popular that night, hyung.”

 

“No more than usual,” Donghae laughs off.

 

Changmin is either blind or he’s purposely ignoring Kyuhyun’s dark look. “Can I ask you a personal question, Hae-hyung?”

 

As Donghae hums for him to, Kyuhyun’s entire being is starting to become tense as Changmin sends him a sly smirk.

 

“How come you haven’t settled down yet?” Changmin bluntly asks. “You have more admirers to choose from, yet you’re still single.”

 

Kyuhyun punches him.

 

Changmin hisses at harsh punch to his shoulder, sending him a glare. “I asked nicely!”

 

“You didn’t-” Kyuhyun’s words became muffled as Donghae tugged him close and covered his mouth.

 

The oldest sent Changmin an amused look. “Settling down isn’t exactly the easiest concept - not with this little troublemaker.”

 

Kyuhyun spluttered, looking somewhat offended while Changmin laughed.

 

The youngest grinned. “Well, do you have anyone in mind to settle down with, hyung?”

 

Grateful that he was released, Kyuhyun turned to stare at his brother, waiting for his answer. He saw his brother’s eyes flicker over to him for a second before it was moved to Changmin.

 

Donghae chuckled. “Nope. No one at all.”

 

“Shame,” Changmin mumbled, but then grinned. “How about going on a date with me then?”

 

At that, Kyuhyun snapped.

 

Donghae kept an iron grip around his brother’s waist when the younger tried to jump on Changmin, the youngest quickly scurrying away from his angered best friend. The oldest tugged Kyuhyun onto his lap, his brother hissing and glaring at Changmin as he clung to Donghae.

 

“Sure,” Donghae finally said.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart plummeted while Changmin grinned.

 

\---

“You’re not going,” Kyuhyun gritted out, watching his brother get dressed.

 

Donghae rolled his eyes, sending him a look. “It’s just one date with your friend, Hyun. It’s not as if he’s expecting more from me.”

 

“Why do you think he brought up that party?” his brother demanded, walking up to the older and clutched at his arms. “I don’t want you to go.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Donghae gave him a look. “What exactly are you thinking?”

 

“He _wants_ you, hyung,” Kyuhyun snarled. “Just like every other damn person in this city!”

 

Donghae sighed, running his fingers soothingly through his brother’s hair. “Hyun, it’s just one date. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, why do you care if I’m being sought after, anyway? It’s nothing unusual.”

 

Kyuhyun looked annoyed. “It just gets annoying all the time.”

 

His brother shrugged. “It never hurts to release some stress once in a while, you know.”

 

“You are not doing _it_ with my best friend!”

 

“Do you have a crush on Changmin?” Donghae asked, voice teasing as a smirk made its way onto his face.

 

“If I say yes, will you cancel it?”

 

Donghae snorts. “Such a troublemaker,” he says as he breaks Kyuhyun’s hold on him.

 

“You didn’t answer me!” Kyuhyun shouts, almost whining like a kid as his brother continues to get ready in his bathroom.

 

Donghae pops his head out of the room as he styles his hair. “Neither did you,” he retorts, smirking as he goes back inside.

 

Kyuhyun storms from the room.

 

He needs a plan.

 

\---

Kyuhyun’s stalked them carefully for the last two hours. He’s followed them from their meal, watched from afar as Changmin puts the moves on Donghae, who does nothing to stop his friend, in fact, he encourages it.

 

It sent Kyuhyun’s blood boiling.

 

Kyuhyun watches from his dark corner at the bar, eyes on the lounge area of the club where Donghae had taken Changmin so they could have some fun.

 

The club wasn’t bouncing with people, but it was still early, and the mix of humans and vampires didn’t escape his notice either.

 

This was one of Donghae’s regular hangouts to pick up a feeder, so Kyuhyun was _very_ familiar with the place.

 

Watching as Changmin leans closer to Donghae, their faces close as they finish their round of drinks, Kyuhyun grinds his teeth, wanting nothing more than to rip them apart.

 

And he will at the first sign he sees them go further than simple flirty touches.

 

The good thing about being in a club meant it would be harder for those two smell him and realise he’s tailing them, the bad news is that if Kyuhyun ever loses sight of them, he won’t be able to track them as quickly.

 

Kyuhyun ignores his untouched drink, not once blinking as he watches the date continue.

 

“Not the sort of thirst you’re wanting to satisfy?” a stranger’s voice questions, and Kyuhyun doesn’t bother glancing at the vampire as he joins Kyuhyun in the darkest part of the bar.

 

“Not interested,” Kyuhyun states bluntly.

 

The vampire chuckles. “But you haven’t even looked to see the offer.”

 

“Don’t need to.”

 

Kyuhyun’s skin tightens as the persistent male brushes lightly against him as he sits down.

 

“Have you got a better offer?”

 

Kyuhyun breaks his gaze from his brother and glares at the vampire. “Not interested,” he states more firmly as he meets the male’s gaze.

 

“Feisty,” the vampire grins. “Are you always this abrupt?”

 

Kyuhyun ignores him, tired of him, as he looks back over at the booth his brother and Changmin had been sitting in.

 

He nearly falls off his stool at seeing it empty.

 

He slaps the vampire’s hand from him before it has a chance to grab him as he slips around the bar, towards the dancefloor below.

 

He scans the crowd, looking for any sign of Donghae and Changmin as he slips between the dancing bodies, making sure to keep to the sides where its darkest.

 

He soon spies them on the otherside by pure chance.

 

Kyuhyun’s swallows the vile bitter taste in his mouth as he sees Donghae hold Changmin closer as they dance in the slightly dark part.

 

As Kyuhyun begins his way through the crowd, he feels a hand snake around his wrist, tugging him back.

 

Kyuhyun stumbles and catches himself on the vampire’s chest.

 

“You lack manners,” the vampire growls slightly in annoyance.

 

Kyuhyun snarled back. “I’ve already told you I’m not interested, so let go.”

 

“No, not until you give me what I want.”

 

Kyuhyun snarled. “No.”

 

Feeling the vampire’s grip on him tighten, a brief panic hit Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun began to struggle, trying his best not to draw anyone else’s attention as he tried to fight the vampire off of him. “Let go!” he hissed out.

 

“I’m not going to let a pretty one like you go,” the vampire snarled, face leaning closer to Kyuhyun’s. He could feel the vampire’s breath against his face, making him snarl in disgust.

 

Kicking against him, Kyuhyun cursed at himself. He really should have listened to his brother better about trying to protect himself, realizing the vampire holding him was stronger than him.

 

An idea hit him and he used his fangs to pierce his lip, letting the blood flow out.

 

While he knew it was dangerous - the man seemed to become fixated on his lips now - he also knew Donghae would recognize his scent anywhere.

 

“So delicious,” the vampire purred. “How about you give me a taste of you, hmm?”

 

When the vampire leaned closer, their lips almost touching, he was suddenly gone.

 

Kyuhyun staggered back, finding himself in a familiar hold.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Donghae’s voice hissed as the vampire staggered to steady himself.

 

The vampire’s lips curled back into a snarl. “And who the hell are you?”

 

“His brother,” came the eerily calm reply. “So back the fuck off before I have your head served in a drink.”

 

The vampire scoffed. “Do you think you scare me?”

 

“You should be,” Donghae hissed out, holding Kyuhyun closer. “He’s _mine_. Fucking touch him again and I’ll be sure to tear you apart limb from limb. Go find another toy to fuck with. Just don’t touch what’s mine.”

 

Kyuhyun held his breath, watching his brother glare at the vampire before the vampire finally walked away, grumbling curses to himself. He sagged in Donghae’s hold, looking up at his brother. “Hyu-”

 

“Is everything okay?” came Changmin’s voice and Kyuhyun was reminded of his jealousy.

 

Kyuhyun clung to his brother as Donghae turned to face the younger.

 

Donghae gave him a smile. “Sorry, but I’m going to take Kyuhyun home. We’ll meet up later.”

 

Only nodding, Changmin gave his best friend a look that he ignored.

 

Kyuhyun just happily clung to his brother, feeling smug he was able to attract his brother’s attention away from Changmin.

 

He had his brother to himself again.

  
\---

 

His happiness didn’t last long.

 

“You’re sending me away again?!” Kyuhyun repeats, furious.

 

“You’re attracting too much attention and you haven’t bothered to learn to defend yourself, so yes, Kyuhyun, I am sending you home again,” comes Donghae’s pissy reply as he moves around Kyuhyun’s room, trying to pack his stuff.

 

Kyuhyun throws the bag off his bed and far from his brother as he shakes. “Hasn’t it even occurred to you why I was there?” he snaps, completely at the end of his tether.

 

Donghae sends him a look. “I am allowed a life, Kyuhyun.”

 

“So I’m suddenly responsible for you not living it?”

 

“My decision is final, Kyuhyun, you’re going home, you need a break from the city.”

 

Kyuhyun can feel his emotions bubbling, threatening to spill out. “You...are you really that blind?” he barely manages to get the words out, throat tight.

 

“Me who is blind?” Donghae snaps, eyes blazing. “Do you not _see_ yourself?!”

 

Kyuhyun bristles at that. “What is that meant to mean?”

 

Donghae storms away, breathing hard through his anger. He spins, pointing at Kyuhyun. “You attract suitors constantly, always having someone after you, yet you infuriate me when you allow yourself to get into trouble, letting filthy hands touch you.”

 

“It’s not like I want it!” Kyuhyun defends himself, chest tight with hurt at his brother’s words.

 

“Then why do you allow it!” Donghae argues back. “Why, Kyuhyun, why?!”

 

Kyuhyun finally snaps. “Because it’s the only way for you to actually pay some attention to me!” he yelled.

 

Donghae snarled back. “And how do you think I feel? Watching _my_ brother - my flesh and blood - get touched by those disgusting hands? You’re _mine_!”

 

“Then why are you trying to send me away?” Kyuhyun demanded, breathing hard as tears began to fall. “I’m your brother, you said so yourself! So why are you sending me away!?”

 

“Because it’s safer for you!”

 

“Safer for me or safer for you?” his brother demanded, refusing to lose ground. “You said you won’t ever leave me! You _promised_!”

 

Donghae growled. “You _will_ go home, Hyun.”

 

“No!” Kyuhyun furiously shook his head. “No! It’s not my fault people are after me, but the only person I want is _you_! Just you! And yet you’re always so blind to see it!”

 

“I’m not blind!” his brother snapped. “And that’s the problem!”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Because I want you more than as my brother!” Donghae finally confesses, jaw clenched. “That’s the problem! We’re _brothers_ , Hyun! _Brothers_! You wanting me in that way is dangerous!”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head and charged right up to his brother, pushing him up against the wall despite the resistance he’s met with. “I want _you_ , hyung,” he snarled. “I don’t care if we’re brothers. I just want you. Only you. So stop trying to send me away!”

 

His brother growled. “How can you even want me?! We’re brothers!” he tries again.

 

“But you just admitted you wanted me more than that,” Kyuhyun whispered, his voice a seductive purr that had Donghae freezing, not used to it being directed at him. “So why not? I love you, hyung. So much. So, so very much.”

 

“Hyun…”

 

Kyuhyun swallows, stray tears continue to fall as his heart pounds hard in his chest. “Please,” he whispers, clutching at Donghae’s shirt, pressing closer.

 

“We _can’t_ ,” Donghae says desperately, his eyes searching Kyuhyun’s for him to understand.

 

Fresh tears well up and fall. “Donghae…” Kyuhyun says his name so fondly and caringly, his need for the male loud in his voice. “ _Please_.”

 

He sees the moment Donghae breaks.

 

The resistance in the male’s eyes, his need to keep things right; Kyuhyun sees that break as Donghae gently cups his face, hands shaking.

 

Kyuhyun soothes Donghae’s acceptance with a tender and shy kiss to his lips, waiting to see how his brother will react.

 

Kyuhyun’s tears fall again as Donghae holds him close, kissing him back with nothing holding him back anymore.

 

And it feels right.

 

Kyuhyun moans into the kiss, needing more of Donghae, needing to smother himself with the male’s scent and taste. Donghae feels the same because soon their positions are switched and Kyuhyun grunts softly as Donghae presses him against the wall, caging him as he tugs his head back slightly to nip at his mouth, his fangs slowly cutting into his plump lower lip.

 

The rush of heat and desire that follows has Kyuhyun breathing hard, arching up against his brother’s body as Donghae softly suckles at his lower lip, pulling it taut as the tickling sensation sends a lick of pleasure down Kyuhyun’s spine.

 

Donghae’s mouth leaves his and trails down, kissing him gently as he heads for Kyuhyun’s bared neck, the little sounds he’s making makes Kyuhyun whine quietly as he threads his fingers into Donghae’s hair, guiding him quicker.

 

“God, please,” Kyuhyun begs as Donghae sucks at his neck, biting carefully with his normal teeth, not giving Kyuhyun what he craves.

 

Kyuhyun’s body is on fire, rubbing up against Donghae’s as the male touches him, kisses him, driving him further insane.

 

When Donghae teases with a brief press of his fangs over his pounding pulse, Kyuhyun begins to snarl, pulling warningly on the brown locks.

 

He was rewarded with a harsh slap to his thigh, only making him moan.

 

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun pleads, panting softly.

 

A loud groan escapes from him when his brother finally sank his fangs into his neck, clutching at his brother tightly. He moans, hips jerking as Donghae began to feed from him.

 

Kyuhyun felt his brother soothingly rub circles against with hip with his thumb, making him relax a bit. But he soon grew impatient, making little whining sounds as Donghae began to grind their hips together.

 

“D-Donghae,” the younger stuttered out.

 

Donghae growled, pulling away from Kyuhyun’s neck and kissed him deeply. As he pulled back, he stared into his brother’s eyes, seeing the need in them.

 

“Bed, now,” Donghae growls, tugging Kyuhyun over to the bed, the younger not at all protesting.

 

Their lips were locked in another kiss, their hands moving in a frenzy to get each other’s clothes off.

 

As he straddled his brother, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but admire his body, running his hands down his chest.

 

“Can I…?” he whispered, staring down at him. Donghae gave a nod, arching slightly.

 

Groaning a little, Kyuhyun leaned down and sank his fangs into his neck, nearly purring at the taste. He felt Donghae grab his hips, grinding their hips together again before feeling Donghae nibble at his neck when Kyuhyun pulled his fangs free.

 

He moaned, eager to get his brother to feed from him again.

 

Donghae nibbled at his ear, hands moving downward to grab Kyuhyun’s rear and squeeze them, causing Kyuhyun’s hips to jerk again.

 

As his brother pulled away, Donghae kissed him again, feeling his brother clutch at him.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun pleaded. “I can’t wait anymore, hyung. I want you.”

 

“Patience,” Donghae purred, flipping them over so he was hovering over his brother’s form. He kissed his neck before going downward, wrapping a hand around his brother, earning a loud moan.

 

“Hyung!”

 

Chuckling, Donghae distracted his brother as he stroked him, the younger whining and pleading for him to go faster. He leaned down, licking the tip of Kyuhyun’s erection, earning a loud moan from him. As he began to suckle on the tip, he reached over to his drawer, easily remembering where he kept the lube.

 

Keeping his brother distracted, he gently grazed his fangs against him, holding him down when his hips jerked.

 

Donghae slicked up his fingers, pulling back to kiss his brother again, deepening it quickly. He pierced Kyuhyun’s tongue, sucking on it and felt the younger moan at the action. Gently, he brushed his tongue against Kyuhyun’s fangs, feeling him jerk at the sudden action.

 

As he pierced his own tongue with Kyuhyun’s fangs, he felt Kyuhyun start to suck on his tongue eagerly, nails digging into his shoulders as Donghae began to slip his fingers into him.

 

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun breathed out, pulling back. “Fuck. Just fuck me already!”

 

“So eager,” Donghae breathed out. “Patience, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun snarled at him, but it was lost in a moan as Donghae began to stretch his fingers, bucking up against them in an attempt to get them in deeper. He panted, back arching as he felt them run over that spot inside of him, making him keen at the sensation.

 

“Breathe,” he heard Donghae whisper, feeling his brother lick his neck.

 

The younger whimpered, tugging at his head to bare his neck for him. When his brother obliged, he sank his fangs in, moaning in pleasure at the delightful taste.

 

The combined sensations were sending Kyuhyun deeper into his pleasure, causing him to gasp as he pulled back from his brother, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. He purred as Donghae licked the blood off of him, taking his tongue into his mouth as he began to suck on it.

 

“Ready?”

 

Nodding, Kyuhyun whimpered at the loss of the fingers inside of him, soon replaced by the head of his brother’s erection. “Oh, god, hyung. Please, just do it!”

 

Kissing him deeply, Donghae slowly began to push into his brother, the younger whining in bliss at finally being filled.

 

Donghae paused, forcing himself to calm down and not just ram into the younger. He knew he had to take his time as to not to hurt his brother, but Kyuhyun was making it difficult as he pleaded him to just _fucking move_ already. Gritting his teeth, he began to move, nearly groaning at how tight Kyuhyun was.

 

Both of them moaned at the sensation, Kyuhyun clutching at his brother.

 

“Oh, fuck,” the younger breathed out, and Donghae was momentarily distracted by just how _beautiful_ he looked.

 

“So perfect,” Donghae whispered. “And all mine.’

 

Kyuhyun whined, nails digging into his brother’s arms as Donghae finally began to thrust faster. “H-Hyung, please…”

 

Realizing what he wanted, Donghae leaned down to sink his fangs into Kyuhyun’s neck, growling as his blood flowed into his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun gasped, moaning out his name as his brother’s pace quickened, crying out as he felt a hand wrap around him. He bucked his hips, nearly purring as it caused Donghae to go inside of him deeper. Threading his fingers into his brother’s hair, he forced his brother to release him in favor of sinking his own fangs into his neck.

 

He groaned at the taste, breath hitching slightly as his brother began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Kyuhyun knew it couldn’t take long for him to come, but he tried to hold it back, wanting to do one more thing before he finally released.

 

Releasing his brother’s neck, Kyuhyun nearly lost his mind at how fast and deep Donghae was going. Scrambling for purchase, he sought out his brother’s mouth, groaning when he was allowed a kiss.

 

Kyuhyun immediately pierced his tongue, hearing Donghae’s snarl as his brother began to suck on it, but he fought it off as best as he could in order to pierce his brother’s tongue, their blood mixing in their mouth.

 

The taste of their blood mixing had them both groaning; Kyuhyun only pulling away to scream out Donghae’s name as he came, feeling his brother follow shortly after.

 

Kyuhyun clung to Donghae, not even caring how hot and clammy they both were, he clung to his brother, his heart still frightened of rejection.

 

Donghae breathes heavily, his weight a comforting pressure on Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun clenches his eyes shut as he feels his brother’s lips ghost over his sweat-licked temples.

 

“You okay?” Donghae murmurs softly, kissing his temple lightly as Kyuhyun remains tightly clutched to him.

 

“You…” Kyuhyun’s mouth and throat grew parched with nerves. “Are you?

 

Donghae moves to that they’re on their sides, their legs intertwined with each as he moves his kisses to Kyuhyun’s trembling lips.

 

Kyuhyun clutches at his brother even more, not letting any space between them as he kisses back.

 

“I’m not okay,” Donghae murmurs softly against his lips, and Kyuhyun stiffens in alarm, heart panicking.

 

As tears fill his eyes, Kyuhyun shakes his head slightly. “Hyung, please-”

 

“Hyun...nothing has changed, we’re okay,” Donghae shushes, kissing him to soothe the sudden anxiety.

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, needing more. “No regrets?

 

Donghae kisses him slow, full of promise and love.

 

“No regrets.”

 

 

So the start of their incestous love began.

 

 

Keeping it hidden from their friends was easy enough since it wasn’t often both of them together hung out in a group, but the times where they did, they played their brotherly roles perfectly that no one would suspect that whilst everyone was laughing and carrying on, both of them would hold hands or sly secret intimate touches to test and excite the other.

 

Keeping it hidden from their parents proved to be a continuous dance of avoidance, both of them being more careful and aware of touches and stares, but tried to still show their natural bickering bond they have has brothers.

 

So far, their parents haven’t noticed yet.

 

Which is good thing, considering in the next few days, their grand home is about to play host to a huge party to celebrate the new year with families and friends coming from all over.

 

It was now more than ever they keep their relationship hidden.

 

But explaining this to Kyuhyun….

 

Donghae hisses at the forceful shove Kyuhyun uses to push him up against the wall, his reaction immediately being swallowed in a needy kiss as Kyuhyun writhes against him, purposely trying to break his stoic control he’s had the last few days.

 

Donghae grabs his hair and yanks, a thrill of pleasure running through him as Kyuhyun’s eyes glaze over from the pull, their kiss broken.

 

“You’re wicked,” Donghae moans breathlessly as Kyuhyun continues to lightly rub against him, his expression smug and erotic.

 

“I’m horny,” Kyuhyun corrects, his sharp tongue out in force as he continues to push Donghae’s limit. “You haven’t touched me in _days_.”

 

Donghae moans in half gasp, gripping Kyuhyun’s slender hips with his other hand to stop the rubbing. “After, I will,” he promises.

 

Kyuhyun leans down to nip at his bottom lip, causing Donghae to hiss at the painful sting he did with his fang.

 

“We’ll be quiet,” Kyuhyun promises, tongue licking at the swell of blood, causing them both to moan brokenly with want and need.

 

Donghae goes to kiss him, but sound from the staircase has him shoving Kyuhyun violently away from him, and as Kyuhyun stumbles and falls against the wall opposite, their father and his assistant round the corner to see Donghae kneeling in front of a pissed off Kyuhyun who’s rubbing his back.

 

Their father chuckles at the sight. “Play nice, boys,” he teases as he passes.

 

Kyuhyun makes a sarcastic response and Donghae hits him lightly to shut him up as he bows and waits for them to go into one of the spare rooms.

 

As the thick wooden door shuts, Donghae’s yanking Kyuhyun up and whispering apologies whilst Kyuhyun remains silent, sulking.

 

“Just...wait a little longer, Hyun,” Donghae begs softly, kissing him briefly.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t respond, he just lets Donghae hurry away from him.

 

He doesn’t know if he even can wait any longer.

 

It’s not just about sex, he feels like Donghae is going to drift away from him, plus neither of them have fed since arriving here, and they know they’ll be expected to take a feeder.

 

Kyuhyun’s mood sours at the mere thought of Donghae feeding from another.

 

As he wanders through the house, he pauses from his thoughts of warning every feeder to stay away from his brother to listen to the hushed conversation going on in the dining room.

 

Hiding carefully so he can still hear, Kyuhyun begins to listen.

 

“And he doesn’t know about it?” a girl, probably one of their servants, says in a concerned tone.

 

“No, Madam said not to say anything of the proposal.”

 

Kyuhyun’s entire body turns to ice.

 

Shoving the door open, he ignored the startled looks he received from the two servants.

 

"Tell me everything. Now," he ordered.

  
\---

 

"You're awfully chipper," Donghae said in an accusing tone as he eyed his best friend curiously.

 

Hyukjae grinned at him. "And why shouldn't I be? It's such a grand holiday, after all!"

 

"Right. And you're creeping me and just about every other person out."

 

Rolling his eyes, Hyukjae draped himself over Donghae's shoulders, the younger trying his best to pry him off.

 

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you had better act surprised later, okay?"

 

"Surprised about what?" Donghae demanded, finally giving up on trying to get Hyukjae off.

 

His best friend grinned. "You're going to be engaged."

 

Donghae froze, a sudden chill going down his spine. "What?"

 

"Yup. It's why so many people are coming over for the start of the new year," Hyukjae explained. "They're here to celebrate your engagement."

 

"And who exactly am I being engaged to?"

 

The older grinned. "The lovely Yoona, of course."

 

"Oh, fuck," Donghae hissed out.

 

Hyukjae eyed him curiously. "Is something—"

 

"Hyung?" The two looked over at the door and Donghae nearly froze upon seeing Kyuhyun. "Donghae-hyung, can I talk to you?"

 

Nodding, Donghae finally pushed Hyukjae off of him and followed his brother out of the room. As soon as they were away from any prying ears or eyes, Kyuhyun shoved him against the wall.

 

"Hyun—"

 

"You're getting engaged," Kyuhyun hissed out. "To Yoona!?"

 

Donghae immediately hushed him, trying to soothe him. "I'll try to find a way out of this engagement, Hyun."

 

"How...how can they do this?" His brother nearly snarled. "Shouldn't they have consulted you first?"

 

"They're impatient," Donghae whispered, realizing. "They want a grandchild."

 

Kyuhyun scowled. "I am not going to share you with anyone else. _I refuse_."

 

"Just let me talk to our parents to handle this," the older said, planting kissed on his face. "Don't worry, this engagement won't happen."

 

Whimpering, Kyuhyun tugged his brother into a kiss, nearly sagging when his brother returned the gesture. As they parted, Kyuhyun clung to him.

 

"Don't leave me."

 

"I won't. I've already promised you that."

 

And Donghae intended to keep it, no matter what lengths he had to go through.

  
\---

 

The party was bustling.

 

People everywhere were chatting, each of them excited about the upcoming news.

 

Donghae was already close to three hundred. It was time for him to find a wife.

 

But the man in question was busy trying to calm his brother, breathless sounds coming from him as his brother fed from him.

 

He needed to do whatever he can to keep Kyuhyun calm during the party.

 

"Full?" Donghae whispered as soon as Kyuhyun released him.

 

Kyuhyun gave a nod, licking the remnants of blood off of his brother's neck. "Are you sure you don't want to feed?"

 

"You're the one who needs to be calmed," his brother explained gently. "Do not worry about me."

 

Whimpering, the younger only nodded and curled up against him. "Let's run away."

 

"Hyun..."

 

"I can't stand seeing you with someone else," Kyuhyun whispered. "It'll break me inside."

 

Donghae hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. I'll handle this."

 

"I just wish we can reveal to everyone about our relationship."

 

Donghae holds his brother, mind thinking.

 

Kyuhyun takes his lack of answer to mean something and peeks up at him, hopeful. “Hyung?”

 

“Thinking.” Donghae whispers, gaze not focused on anything.

 

Kyuhyun shifts slightly, barely breathing as a frown works its way over Donghae’s forehead.

 

Donghae doesn’t want to be married off, he wants to be with Kyuhyun. The mere thought of having to live apart from his brother, to be forced into a relationship lacking of emotion or love in the sake to breed, it makes Donghae’s stomach twist.

 

But telling their parents is a huge and dangerous risk.

 

But the risk of losing Kyuhyun is on the same level, his brother would turn, he would do everything he could to stop the marriage from happening, and in doing so, he would cause chaos.

 

Donghae comes to a decision.

 

Tapping for Kyuhyun to get off him, he hurries to his brother’s desk, grabbing a piece of paper and writing the words bursting to escape from him.

 

He hears Kyuhyun hesitantly approach him, calling his name in question as Donghae writes down their fate.

 

Kyuhyun comes to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder, and the male gasps softly as he reads what Donghae has wrote.

 

“Donghae-”

 

“Pack, and do it quickly,” Donghae orders gently as he signs the letter with his signature.

 

As he rises, Kyuhyun engulfs him with a hug, his body shaking.

 

Donghae smiles softly and holds him tight, breathing in his comforting scent. “Come on,” he coaxes softly. “Pack.”

 

Kyuhyun kisses him, and Donghae’s heart flutters as he clings to his younger brother, not wanting to ever let the male go.

 

_And he won’t._

  



End file.
